


Chaos That Leads to Order

by ToraOkami303



Series: Optimus adopts Aurora AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-War, tags will be updated as the story develops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraOkami303/pseuds/ToraOkami303
Summary: Barricade is ecstatic to be an older brother even if he has his concerns about his Sire’s attitude. When it turns out he had every right to be concerned he must figure out how to navigate the world with his life turned upside down.
Relationships: Beacon/Ace (OCs), Minor or Background Relationship(s), OC/OC
Series: Optimus adopts Aurora AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922392
Kudos: 5





	Chaos That Leads to Order

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure this really needs stating but since the majority of this fic takes place in Praxus everyone is speaking in Praxian unless otherwise stated.
> 
> Centivorn- Cybertronian Century (100 Vorns)
> 
> Beta Reader: PastelAgender
> 
> EDIT: Oops I forgot to mark this as having multiple chapters.

Barricade makes his way to the little house his Carrier, Beacon, lives in with his Sire, Ace. Despite being a tiny bit cruel he can’t help but hope his Sire has been kicked out (again) so he doesn’t have to deal with his over inflated ego. He shakes the thought away as he arrives at the house, placing his servo on the pad next to the gate to be let into the little yard. His Carrier opens the door to the house proper before he can approach, she’s beaming happily at him. He smiles back, happy to see his Carrier again, they are often running totally different schedules so they don’t get to see each other as often as he would like.

“There is my favorite bitty~” She croons, immediately dragging her grown son into a hug. They are nearly the same height, Beacon just a touch taller than Barricade.

Barricade doesn’t resist the hug leaning into his Carrier nuzzling her gently as he hugs back. His engine rumbles contentedly, even after all these centivorns.

“I’m your only bitty~” He sing-songs then chuckles as they pull away, following his Carrier into the house. His doorwings twitch as he scans for any sign of his Sire, well his things are still here that’s discouraging but the mech himself seems to be out.

“Mm...mm.. Not for long~” She sings back before laughing and leading them into the fuel preparation area getting down some cubes of Energon passing one to Barricade.

He takes it absentmindedly still looking around before what his Carrier said clicks in his processor.

“Not for- You’re carrying?!” He gasps snapping his attention to his Carrier who is beaming again. Though she is usually more serious, no nonsense when she’s excited it’s easier to tell she’s related to Uncle Compass.

“Yup! I found out just a few orns ago. A little Miracle really, Ace and I cannot have been on the same page for three orns this past megaorn but I guess I just got lucky.” She rests one servo over her spark, her optics taking on a gentle mint color as she focuses on the tiny life within her.

“Does the glitch know? Or hasn’t he been home lately again.” Barricade questions, trying his best to keep his bitterness at his Sire out of his tone and field.

“He knows, he seems excited. Maybe this will finally be the thing that gets through to him. Do not look at me like that, I can  _ hope _ he will return to the sweetspark I agreed to bond, but yes I  **am** being realistic about this. It is his  _ last chance _ if he does not stick to our agreed terms I am breaking the bond.” Beacon sighs rubbing her chestplates before gesturing towards the sitting room “Come on then, do you want to see them?”

Barricade flutters his doorwings excitedly, all four of his red optics brightening excitedly.

“Yes please,” He says excitedly.

She laughs leading the way into the sitting room and settling on the couch, Barricade quickly following and sits next to her.

He waits as his Carrier opens up two layers of plating defending her spark, standard procedure for all Enforcers to receive, leaning forward when she signals he can. He examines the area around his Carrier’s spark gasping softly when he catches sight of the tiny mote that represents his sibling’s spark.

“I’m going to protect you.” He whispers to the little mote, despite the fact they have no way of hearing or understanding the promise currently.

\---

Barricade finds himself visiting his Carrier again a quarter of a vorn later, he’s visited in person a few times but mostly checks in via comms. Supposedly his Sire is off doing legitimate work, not gambling, on the outskirts of town. He has his doubts his Sire is  _ really _ keeping to his promises but until he can prove it his Carrier won’t hear a word of it.

“So has the bitty let you know their pronouns yet?” He questions glancing at his Carrier while he fusses with the cube of energon in his servos.

“Yes, he has decided he is most definitely a little mech. He did not much like Ace’s teasing if he was sure. But seeing as he was faltering between mechlet and neblet for a good decaorn there I cannot really blame Ace for questioning.” Beacon chuckles a little rubbing over her spark, something that was quickly becoming a new habit for her.

“Well Ace makes some terrible jokes so I can’t blame the little bit from being upset. Does this mean he’s also settled on a name?” He asks curiously, finally putting the cube aside so he’ll stop fussing with it.

“I suppose not, I’m still finding little insecticon figures in weird corners of the house. I can’t imagine what made Ace think that would be a funny joke.” She shakes her helm fondly, obviously the joke had started when the pair were closer to the same wavelength. “No, he is such a smart little bitty but he has not settled one yet. Asks me for lots of names in all the languages I know but he cannot settle on one.”

Barricade chuckles a little, memory files from that long ago are fuzzy impressions more than solid memory files.

“I think I had trouble? Was I that much of a pain about it?” He asks looking at his Carrier.

“Oh you loved quite a few names too, but mostly the sort I had to gently tell you were rude. If you had had your way you would have been named Slag, Overload, or Glitch. Something I am certain you would have changed right before the Academy.” She laughs a bit at the embarrassed look her son takes on at the revelation.

“I bet I thought it sounded cool and tough. Oh Primus I’m glad you didn’t let me do that to myself. I’m sure the little guy will pick something much more reasonable.” He laughs weakly, suddenly glad he can’t remember that. He bets his Carrier was much more shocked and upset in the moment.

“I am certain he will as well. He has not shown much interest in rude words. He spent a while on types of crystals but I think his interest was more about the crystals themselves and he forgot he was looking for his name.” She smiles, patting her chestplates with a sigh.

“Is that common?” Barricade asks curiously tilting his helm.

“Oh yes, Bitties get distracted all the time when you are trying to talk to them, especially in the first few vorns of life. He is a little more distracted than you were but my specialist says some variance is totally normal. And that I should not compare you two too much.” Beacon hums shifting to pat Barricade’s arm.

“Well I can see the logic in that. I can’t wait to meet the bitty, can I see the little mote again?” He asks grinning excitedly.

She laughs nodding, putting her own cube aside so it won’t spill when Barricade moves.

\---

Barricade arrives at his precinct another quarter of a vorn later only for his Chief to immediately grab his shoulder and turn him around. 

“Precinct Three commed, Beacon went into separation. ‘Pparently she wants her older bit there.” The crotchety old mech grumbles, not happy with this set up but since Beacon is actually invoking a Carrier’s legal right to an audience he can’t do squat about it. Barricade isn’t  _ vital _ to the precinct’s function so there’s no exemption he can demand.

Barricade’s optics widen but he nods and turns to rush off, still within speed limits, to the separation clinic his Carrier had picked. The moment he arrives he’s transforming, tires still spinning as he switches to walking. It doesn’t matter that  _ technically _ he still won't  **see** his sibling for a few more orns, he’s excited to welcome the bitlet into the world.

He heads straight for the receptionist pinging the mech his ident, practically bouncing on the heels of his pedes like a sparkling in a goodie shop.

“I’m here for Beacon’s separation. Carrier wants me there.” He comments, keeping his tone and wings as neutral as possible.

“Right she has a note right here on her chart that she’s expecting you. Head up to Room 23.” The receptionist nods buzzing Barricade into the clinic proper to go to the specified room.

Barricade makes his way excitedly up to his Carrier’s room, taking the ramps up instead of waiting for the elevator. He slows down once he gets close, schooling his field and wings again not wanting to get thrown out by the medic for being a distraction.

He knocks on the door waiting patiently to be allowed in. When the door opens to his Sire on the other side pressing the open his optics shift from a bright ruby to a sinister purple.

“Ace.” He rumbles.

“Barricade.” Ace replies with a clipped tone, his doorwings making an aborted rude gesture. He steps to the side allowing his adult creation into the room.

Barricade steps in, briefly crowding his Sire who is a good two feet shorter than him before making his way to his Carrier’s side.

“How much longer until he fully separates?” Barricade asks excitedly, taking the guest seat that his Sire had clearly moved to sit at his conjunx’s side. He ignores the sour look Ace gives him in response.

“My specialist says it could be as soon as a few breems or as long as a few joors. Ace, pull the other chair over and sit! He won't arrive any quicker just because you are pacing.” Beacon teases rubbing over her spark, grimacing a little at the sparklets attempts to pull free.

Ace huffs but drags the other chair over and sits on his conjunx’s other side taking her free servo.

“Is it painful?” Barricade asks fretfully when he notices his Carrier’s faceplates are strained.

“A little. The sparklet pulls the bond tight when they try to separate, right now it keeps snapping back but eventually the sparklet will get enough movement going to snap the bond and float free around my spark. That’s when the specialist will have me sit up and open my chestplates, lean over that pod and allow the bitty to drop into the sentio metallico.” She gestures vaguely to the table to Barricade’s left that has a pod sitting open.

He sits up so he can see the pooled sentio metallico inside the pod. The whole thing is barely as big as his servo, though the sentio metallico itself would probably fit in a ball on his palm alone.

“He’ll be so tiny” Barricade whispers amazed, abstractly he knew sparklings started out mostly in the 3-4 foot range but actually seeing the pod with only enough sentio metallico to just about make that is another thing entirely.

“Oh yes he’ll be a little smaller than your palm to start. He’ll grow a little every vorn by the time he’s five vorns; we'll have an idea who he takes after size wise.” She sighs, smiling happily imagining it.

“Did he pick his name? You were still saying up until when we talked last decaorn he hadn’t settled, did he do that before going into separation?” Barricade asks, pointedly not looking at his Sire despite the mech being directly across from him.

“No… Silly bitty ran out of time I suppose. He will probably pick a name after he makes his first frame.” Beacon laughs again, her spark aching a little that her Son and Mate still don’t get along but she cannot force them to like each other.

\---

It ended up being joors before the bitlet separated, there were a few false starts where it almost felt like he succeeded but it turned out he just darted back towards his Carrier’s spark without snapping the bond. The specialist asserted that it was normal whenever Ace or Barricade raised concerns.

“Some bitlets are nervous and will get very close then get spooked about seperating and resume close orbit instead of continuing to attempt separation. We aren’t anywhere near a timeframe where the bitlet failing to separate becomes a concern.” The specialist had said, several times. Though he professionally never showed signs in his field or wings he was upset having to repeat himself. He probably deals with plenty of fretty family of Carriers who are way more freaked out than the Carrier.

“When does that start to become a concern?” Barricade asks curiously after the third or fourth time they go over how absolutely safe both carrier and creation are.

“I’d start to worry around the second orn mark. Ideally separation won’t take even a full orn, but it’s not until the bitlet has been trying unsuccessfully for two full orns that concerns start to set in. They expend a lot of energy trying to separate and that’s the mark when it  _ could _ destabilize the little spark.” The specialist had answered, while the blacksmith double checked the pod’s sentio metallico was still fine since they seemed to have time.

“Oh so we have… a really long time before Carrier’s in any danger.” Barricade relaxed a bit at learning that.

“It’s highly unlikely a failed separation would hurt the Carrier, but yes it’s only been 5 joor so there’s another 59 joors before we would need to assess our options. Some bitlets recognize they are low on energy and stop the separation on their own. Go back into close orbit and allow the bond to completely re-establish, the whole separation is basically called off at that point and after another orn of observation the Carrier would be released if there’s no problems.” The specialist confirms nodding to Barricade.

“And if the bitty doesn’t recognize?” He asks, concerned.

“Then we intervene, usually we let a bitlet separate on their own force because it can be shocking to have it done medically. However, if the bit is going to keep trying to the detriment of their own health it’s better to risk the shock than let the bitlet extinguish themselves trying to separate.” The specialist sighs gesturing to a corner where the supplies for performing a medical separation are kept in a sterile container. It’s clear as much as performing medical separations is part of his job he vastly prefers things to go well and not need them.

Before Barricade can ask more questions they are all distracted by Beacon giving a gasp jolting up.

“I think he’s really separating this time. Oh Primus, I forgot how sharp that was.” She hisses clutching one servo to her chest. The blacksmith quickly moves the pod closer to Beacon, while the specialist uses a scan to double check.

“He’s making great progress. If he keeps--” The specialist is interrupted by Beacon yelping and digging the claws of one servo into the berth. Her optics have gone full bright green. Her vents wheeze as she instinctively reaches out for the sparklet

“Careful, Careful. He needs to be stable in his new frame before you can reestablish a bond. Let him pull away if he’s ready.” The specialist soothes keeping one servo near her chestplates to monitor the sparklet while using the other to reach for the pod.

When Beacon makes another yelp everything moves almost too fast for Barricade to really process what’s happening. One moment the specialist was holding one servo away the next he had moved the servo, and the pod held in it, over to Beacon. A bright flash from her spark chamber fully opening then closing quickly, a weaker flash of light from within the pod then the pod was closed and Beacon slumped back in the mediberth.

“Carrier!” Barricade quickly moved to her side worried something went wrong.

He receives a weak laugh for his worry.

“I’m fine. My systems just need to resettle now that I’m not maintaining two sparks… The bitlet?” She turns her attention over Barricade’s shoulder where the specialist is plugged into the pod that’s cupped between his servos receiving a plethora of post emergence scans.

“He’s doing well, he’s got a lot of energy to spare from the separation. He’s already turned his attention to building. The pod will act as spark containment while he builds his first Spark Chamber and protoform.” He explains, partially for the fretty creation’s benefit more than explaining to the second time carrier what the pod is for.

“Already working… He’s a strong little bitty.” Ace rumbles turning to smile at Beacon leaning down to nuzzle her.

“Would you like to hold him Barricade? Once his spark settles more he’ll probably not want to be away from me so now, while he’s distracted, is the best chance you’ll get to hold your little brother for the next decaorn.” Beacon giggles, remembering how quickly Barricade himself as a bit had decided he only wanted his Carrier and pitched a fit when anyone that was not Carrier held his pod.

“Can I?” He asks, hopefully glancing from his Carrier to the specialist.

“Of course.” The specialist assures disconnecting from the pod when he’s satisfied the bitlet is alright. He turns and carefully places the pod in Barricade’s servos, pointing out the points he should be sure to balance and the top that shouldn’t be turned upside down.

“Frag he’s gunna be so tiny and light to start with.” Barricada gasps as he holds the pod close to his chest. He stares down at it in awe, sometime in the next decaorn his sibling will emerge from the pod. He’ll still be so tiny and fragile.

“I promise to protect you…” he whispers again to the pod, though there’s still little way for his sibling to hear. He twitches his doorwing annoyed as his Sire crowds his side.

“My turn.” Ace insists, it’s  _ his _ bitlet he gets to decide when it’s his turn. 

“Ace, love. Be polite. ‘Cade’s never held a newspark before. You’ll get plenty of time to bond with him but ‘Cade’s on the other side of town.” Beacon rumbles her engine at her mate, he’s acting like a youngling who’s being forced to share a toy not a Sire interacting with his sparklings.

Barricade narrows all his optics at his Sire before reluctantly letting the mech take the pod. He makes a point to send a message to his Chief asking for the orn end off to visit his Carrier and help make sure everything settled at the house for the sparkling.


End file.
